Battle Ready
Battle ''R''ea''dy'' Episode Six, Season Three, of Cold. Enjoy <3 Battle Ready “Soon, we will be the champions reigning over the land! Soon, we will be undefeated with our hands in hand. Soon, we will be standing over the defeated. Soon, we will really be undefeated.” Dawnfur shouted, her amber eyes defiant and full of spite. Tonight was a full moon, and Dawnfur had all the Clans gathered around the Tree, where Dawnfur stood in. “Remember all your battle moves, tonight we’ll train even more. Tomorrow we’ll be prepared for the rogues, tomorrow will be our day to shine!” Cats cheered as Dawnfur continued. “We are gathered together tonight to discuss battle plans. I know it’s a full moon, but StarClan must allow us to plan. Tomorrow the rogues may attack, so we must be ready.” Dawnfur hissed, her amber eyes narrowed now. “Who has ideas?” Brownhare stood up. “We need to think our plans thoroughly so we don’t end up destroying half of one Clan and all of another.” I nodded. “That’s a good idea.” Dawnfur gave Brownhare a curt nod. Dawnfur stretched. “Do the ShadowClan cats have an idea on how they are going to lead the first ambush?” She stared at her Clanmates. Flameheart nodded. “We do. We’re going to split into two groups, one on each side and attack at the same time. That should give them a good surprise.” Dawnfur turned to WindClan. “How is the race going? Are the chosen cats fast enough to do it?” The WindClan she-cat Morningsun nodded. “So far we have our fastest hunters doing the race, they’re practicing every morning and every night, and we’re sure that they can lure the rogues off into the next trap.” “Perfect.” Dawnfur agreed. “RiverClan, is the river ready for them to fall into?” Stonefur smirked. “Sure is, the river’s edge is unsteady, so the moment they reach the river, they’ll fall in. It’s nothing special, but it should work.” “Alright, then after they flounder out of the river, will the forest be ready?” Dawnfur addressed the ThunderClan cats. Roseleaf stood up and nodded. “We have cats posted on almost every tree of their route, ready to jump down to give chase if necessary. We also have a bramble wall set up, so they run right at it, and we’ll take them over from the other side, trapping them.” She explained. Dawnfur looked satisfied. “That seems all too well. Storm, do you have anything to say?” I stared at her in utter surprise. What could I say? I was only a rogue who happened to be here to help them with their perilous journeys. But Dawnfur was staring at me expectantly. I turned my gaze to the cats around me. They had a hopeful gaze, waiting for me to climb the tree and announce and plans, mroe in detail than Dawnfur had. Melting inside, my stomach lurched as every cat's gaze remained steady and waiting. What could I do? I wasn't born with the words and power of speech, unlike Dawnfur. Then every cat in the clearing started to chant my name. “Storm! Storm!” They shouted. I could feel the power of their words as their cheered my name, and I knew, even if I wasn't a real leader, I was still the leader of this group for now. I could be the leader they wanted me to be. Stepping up, I climbed up the tree with no problem. When I stood up there, I felt the real power in my paws. “Cats of all Clans, tomorrow may be the day when we must attack the rogues. When they pour into the valley that day, we shall succeed with our plan!” The cats continued to cheer. "We've gone through the plans before, but this time, I'll explain it in further detail. When the rogues come pouring in at moonhigh tomorrow, the two ShadowClan patrols will ambush them and send them running for the river. "Then, the RiverClan patrols shall let them charge across, and the bank will collapse before they can leap over, causing them to flounder in the river helplessly. Then the RiverClan warriors will herd them along until they face the other RiverClan patrol, causing them to jump onto the ThunderClan bank, the only sturdy bank. "ThunderClan will be ready to jump out of the trees to keep the rogues in line while they charge towards the hidden bramble wall. We'll make sure that they don't veer off, so they crash into the brambles, and then we can deal with them trapped." The four Clan yowled in agreement, and I nodded to Dawnfur. She spoke up. "The problem is, we need a way to stop them from fighting back, so this plan works." "Remember that WindClan is chasing them too, so they'll be running for their life as ThunderClan jumps out at them." Brownhare reminded me and Dawnfur. The cream colored she-cat nodded. "That's good, we'll make sure we close in on them so they can't escape, nor can they attack." I smiled a bit. "If that's settled, let's go back to training and patrolling. Also, we need lots of prey brought back tonight so we can feast and be ready for the battle tomorrow night." "You're all dismissed." The End. (Did anyone notice that Dawnfur spoke a rhyme in her speech?) Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Cold